


Unveiling

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stories about painting [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, past Peter/MJ mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Mary Jane is home for a visit so she attends Aunt May's birthday party with her Aunt
Series: Stories about painting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484705
Kudos: 24





	Unveiling

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> Again this series is a mix and match of various continuities and doesn't fit into any one specific one.

Unveiling

She really wished her Aunt was capable of being more subtle in her attempt to get her and Peter back together. She hadn’t even intended to even see Peter during this visit and she was sort of seeing someone back in California but her Aunt and Peter’s had never given up on the idea of the two of them ending up together. So she found herself accompanying her Aunt Anna to May Parker’s birthday celebration where her Aunt kept dropping hints as subtle as a sledgehammer that she should give up on movies and come back to New York and settle down with Peter.

Still she loved May and it would be nice to see Peter they were friends first and always would be even though they weren’t together anymore. “Happy Birthday pretty lady,” she said giving May a hug as her and her Aunt arrived. 

“It is so wonderful you are here,” May said with a smile. “I heard you finished shooting your first movie recently.” She nodded and was quick to point out it was just a supporting role but early buzz was positive and it looked like it might get her a shot at a leading role. “I’ll have to have Peter take me to see it when it comes out.”

“Speaking of Peter where is he I know he’d love to see Mary Jane again,” her Aunt said from behind her. “I mean the two of you always got along so well.” Yep subtle as a sledgehammer. She expected May to join in any minute since May wanted them together nearly as much as her own Aunt did.

“Now Anna I’ve told you Peter is seeing someone,” May said and that surprised her because normally her Aunt while perfectly happy to ignore her own relationships unless they were very serious was always super respectful of Peter’s. It was part of his appeal to her how faithful he always was.

“And I’ve told you May unless he’s willing to introduce this mystery girl to you or even tell you her name then she can’t be that important.” Her aunt said which would explain why she’d write off Peter’s relationship. “I mean this one might be married or something.” She resisted the temptation to mention Betty Brant even if it would make her aunt back off the hints. 

“Peter has his reasons and will tell me when he’s ready,” May said and there was real confidence in her tone. “After all it can’t be easy to tell an old woman that your dating a man even in this day and age.” That was surprising and judging by her Aunt’s face it surprised her too. Of course Peter had never hidden things from her and she knew he’d thought about being with men but she’d never been threatened by it. She loved that Peter trusted her enough to tell her that and it had led to some fun possibilities in the bed room involving toys. She just was surprised his Aunt knew.

“Are you sure May,” Aunt Anna said sounding vaguely scandalized. “how could you even know that?” She wanted to get away not interested in hearing her Aunt act so shocked but she knew if she left one of the other old women might come over and that might spread it around the whole party and she knew May wouldn’t want that.

“I’ve known Peter was seeing someone for a few weeks and the other day I ran into that horrid Mrs. Walsh from his building she wanted me to do something about my nephew’s sinful dalliances with that blond gigolo whose been sleeping over.” May said quietly. “After that things fell into place about why Peter hasn’t told me since Ben and I never told him we knew how flexible he was about romantic paramours.” She knew that Peter would be shocked by that statement but she wasn’t everything she’d heard about him made it clear Ben Parker had truly understood his nephew but knew when to give Peter space to figure things out on his own. 

Before her Aunt could say anything else Peter showed up with a smile, “Stop monopolizing my Aunt’s time you two she’s got a lot of gifts to open.” She could tell by his smile that he was happy but he also seemed a bit tense. She knew that tension it meant he was expecting a big reaction to whatever gift he’d gotten his Aunt so it was going to be a big one. She noticed her Aunt was staring at Peter in shock so she gave her Aunt a light tap to get her to stop and lead her over to the living room where all the guest were waiting with their gifts.

She kept one eye on Peter as the guest gave May their gifts wondering what was taking him so long to give her his. Even after the last gift and the food had been served he still hadn’t produced a gift. She began to wonder if he was waiting for everyone to leave before he gave it to her but then just before the party was clearly about to start breaking up Peter vanished and came back holding two large wrapped packages. “oh I know what that has to be,” Mrs. Jones one of May and her Aunt’s regular friends said under her breath next to her. “Peter did go get a painting done.” 

Judging by the size and shape either one of them could be a painting. “It doesn’t matter which you open first Aunt May,” Peter said sitting them in front of her. “Happy Birthday.” She watched as May tore the wrapping paper off one and gasped it was a portrait of her and Ben Parker that looked incredibly life like. 

“Oh Peter it’s perfect,” May said tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s absolutely perfect.” She looked around and saw several of the older guest getting teary eyed as well and then she saw Peter slide the still wrapped package forward. May glanced at it and then removed the paper from that one to reveal a second painting just as life like as the first but with Peter joining his aunt and Uncle. 

“I figured you could hang one down here in the living room and one in your room,” Peter said but then May was hugging him tightly crying. “it’s okay Aunt May.” He said motioning until someone else grabbed the paintings so he could hug her back.

“Oh Peter they are absolutely perfect thank you so much,” She had no doubt the party would break up soon so May could rest after that emotional reaction. She figured that was why Peter had waited until the party was nearly over with. “Thank you so much my boy.” May said as she sat down and began to stare at both pictures. She decided she’d collect her Aunt and leave but first she’d stop by and offer to come over tomorrow and help Peter with the clean up from the party. Her flight wasn’t until the late afternoon anyway. Of course she doubted her aunt would be as happy about her doing so as she would have been before May’s bombshell.

The End.


End file.
